


But what happened in that trailer?

by Hullocsillag



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullocsillag/pseuds/Hullocsillag
Summary: Chris injured during the shoot of Captain America: Civil War. He need some help."There were weak knocks at his door. As if the person at the other side of the door was afraid to perform. Robert hadn’t get the idea who would come to him at half past eleven - at night. He unhurriedly stepped to the door."





	But what happened in that trailer?

There were weak knocks at his door. As if the person at the other side of the door was afraid to perform. Robert hadn’t get the idea who would come to him at half past eleven - at night. He unhurriedly stepped to the door.

\- I’m here… - said in low voice. He opened his door and found a puppy-eyed, arm-holding Chris Evans in front of him. It seemed that the blonde struggled with his tears.

\- Can you help me? – asked the blonde in a trembling voice. He leaned to the jamb of Robert’s trailer.

\- Of course, come in – pulled the older one away, let the younger step into his trailer. – Sit down onto the bed.

Little whining, slow steps through the trailer and then, silent movements from the furniture, while Robert disappeared from the younger actor’s eyes, though, it was hard for him to percieve things properly – because of his injury, he had blurred vision.

After some minutes, Robert appeared with a box below one of his armpit, a glass of drink in his hand, and a bottle of drink in his other hand. He put the box and the bottle onto a little desk next to the bed, and gave the glass to the other man.

\- Drink it with one swallow.. – Chris would had big pains, because he acted like the older one asked without resistance. He grimaced and gave the glass to Robert.

\- Was it an alcoholic drink? - The brunette poured another glass from the bottle.

\- It seem, you need another one – here you are – Chris sighed but toppled the drink again.

Robert waited some minutes as he could see the turbid gaze of the blonde’s.

\- The others told me what happened to you, but I wouldn’t have thought, you had such a serious injury. See-see, you shouldn’t have been boast. – The younger laughed with a snort voice and reclined his head.

\- Oops, maybe I made the drink too strong – said the older one rather himself than the other one. - Can you take off your shirt? Just slowly.

\- You wanna see my chest? - said Chris and laughed at the ceiling.

\- Yes, I obviously made the drink too strong – murmured Robert under his breath. – Ok, just try to lift you arms.

\- My upper arms are ok…. the pain is in my left forearm – said Chris and prepared to take off his shirt.

\- I see, but maybe your upper arm injured as well. Do you need my help?

\- No, I can do it alone….

Hissing armadas and slow, watchful movements – but Chris was finally half-naked. For a second, the younger male tried to cover his chest with his arms, like a shy kid - but his pain was bigger than his shame, so he returned his arm-gripping position. Robert chuckled a bit at him.

– Why are you hiding yourself? I’ve seen men chests before.. – Chris didn’t say aything just blushed hard. – Can you show me, where’s the pain exactly?

A funny but lovingly movement again from the the young actor, as he lifted his healthy arm and pointed at his other arm. He looked like a sulky kid. Robert smiled and opened his box, pulling out different gadgets. Chris didn’t look at Robert– he just stared nothing in front of himself with a glassy look and shook his thighs a bit.

\- Ok, I’m gonna touch your upper arm then your forearm. Please tell me, if it hurts. – There wasn’t a verbal answer from the blonde, just a nod.

Robert put his fingers gently on Chris’ left arm and pushed it a bit. He could feel how stiff the muscle was – especially in the forearm. He was watching the others’ face as he increased the strength of his pressure.  Closed eyelids and detained breath – then quiet groan and clenched eyebrows and eyelids.

\- I think you just strained your muscles.. you should rest it and try to relax a lot. I’ll give you a massage..it’ll probably hurt but after it’ll heal faster. So, pour another drink to yourself, if you need.. – Chris lifted the bootle and took a big sip.

Obviously, Robert has given massage before. Chris would have watched him all night – the elder one deepened in his work – he looked so serious. Brown puppy eyes gazed the oil-covered arm. Vanilla smell and quiet snuffle flew away from Robert’s bed.

 _\- He is so beautiful… What? What the hell am I thinking of?_ – Chris didn’t even know what the other was telling him.

The older one let off and bandaged Chris’ arm with definite movements. Then he rose up and put his palm gently on the blonde’s forehead.

\- It seems, you don’t have fever, so everything will be all right. – Robert look down at Chris’ blue eyes. And then, time stopped.

The younger actor’s right arms was around Robert’s waist, made him step closer to the other, between the blonde’s legs. There weren’t any breaths, any sudden movements – just deep brown drilled into the blue.

And then, Robert lifted his left arm and touched Chris’ face. The actor closed his eyes and leaned onto the warm palm. A soft and calm sigh flew out from his half-opened lips. He didn’t dare to open his lashes – he could feel Robert’s body so close by… Another palm on his other cheek. Chris pulled closer and closer Robert to himself – he didn’t even realize, as the older’s stomach touched his nose and lips.. Just, when the brunette’s fingers were in the blonde curls looked up at the hazel eyes.

Robert crawled up to the bed slowly and kneeled between Chris’s thighs, made the man slide farther and farther on the furniture. He ran his thumb on the younger’ lower lip.

\- How warm and soft… - And then.. the two lips, and their body were on each other’s. They kissed and moved their hips against the other’s.

Robert wore a big T-shirt and a boxer, while Chris had underwear and jeans on. The brunette could feel the other one’s erection through the thick material.

Heavy sighs, quiet crackling voices and squelches - it was too late to stop.  

Chris took Robert’s shirt off and stroke his back with his fingers and palms gently. Robert had goosebumps and his kisses became wilder, hotter. After some minutes, he stood up and took off Chris’ jeans and boxer.

An appreciative groan was the only thing Robert could do first. Then he kneeled close to the manhood, and smoothed lovingly with his fingers.

\- I thought, that you have a big one, but it’s bigger than I expected… - Chris leaned on his forearm, but repented it immediately. He hissed, and Robert pushed his upper body onto the bed. – You should rest. Remember? Just lay there and enjoy yourself…

\- Robert… - groaned the blonde one.

\- Are you all right? – asked the man worriedly.

\- I just.. I mean… I…. I have never done this before – and he hide his red face with his palms. – Robert climbed over him and took away his palms.

\- It’s ok. I finish, if you don’t want to.. – he didn’t even finished his sentence, when Chris shook his head heavily. The brunette laughed. – Ok. Then enjoy. - The older one disappeared from the younger’s eyes.

 

Robert’s mouth and tongue made Chris moan and gasp heavily. After some wonderful minutes, the brunette kneeled over the blonde’s body, and sat slowly into the hard manhood.

Both men groaned loudly.

Robert put his palms on Chris’ chest. – Let me be the leader.  – The blonde nodded, but put his palms on Robert’s waist.

The brunette drove the younger man crazy. His movements, his touches, the voices he made.. his hot and tight body.. his soft skin, his kisses, the smell of his hair and skin..

When he was close, he needed to move his hip. Robert came onto Chris’ stomach, and Chris came into Robert’s body.


End file.
